Currently, the manufacturers of motorcars and motorcar dealers have various types of vehicle covers, adapted to be used for protective purposes against atmospheric agents, acts of vandalism and accidental bumps; such accessories protect the exterior finishing and the body of the vehicle parked in car dealership depots or production plants.
The currently known covers comprise a protection sheet provided with perimetral, i.e. perimeter, constraint means, for example hooks, for the application of the sheet itself on the body of the motor vehicle, generally at the deck or mudguards.
Once covered by the aforementioned protection sheets, the motor vehicles are generally taken to the car dealerships or factory parking on truck trailers, or on trains, or on ships or other transport means. In many cases, during these movements the covered motor vehicles are outdoors exposed to wind and/or strong wind currents that develop during the movement of the means of transport. In such cases, and in particular under high speed conditions or in the presence of strong wind, the air manages to penetrate into the space between the protection sheet and the body and tends to inflate the sheet itself.
Therefore, the anchoring of the sheet under these conditions is strongly stressed and it may occur that the stress caused by the air inside the protection sheet is so strong to tear the sheet or break the anchoring of the same.
This especially occurs at the portion of the sheet that covers the roof of the motor vehicle and it is more frequent the more extensive the surface of the roof and the relative cover portion is.
As a matter of fact, in the case in which the motor vehicle to be covered is provided with a very extensive roof, such as for example in the case of SUVs or limousines, the volume of air between body and sheet is also very high. Thus, the force exerted by such air volume is greater than that exerted in the case of a sheet for protecting a runabout.